


The Darkness Within Light

by Luz_Desiree



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Desiree/pseuds/Luz_Desiree
Summary: Being a princess, now queen, meant that she didn't have much of a private life. So, when time came to choose a suitor, Creek was pushed onto her lap. Her father approved, her friends approved. Will Poppy approve once she sees what happens behind closed doors? Will Branch be able to save her from the darkness taking over our once bubbly troll queen?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Poppy

I was used to feeling lonely. As princess, my life was a matter of public affair, and it was always hard to find a space for a more personal and intimate life. When the time came for me to pick a mate, Creek was kind of pushed at me. Yes, he was sweet, and it’s not like he was bad to look at, he could just be a bit much. Yet, it always seemed like my friends and my dad really liked him so when he asked me on our first date, I felt like I couldn’t let anyone down by saying no. I realize my mistake only a few weeks in.  
Creek was amazingly Zen. Always seemingly calm and clear headed. I only realized it was a show behind closed doors. I was isolated, and scared. The first time came as a surprise. A slap stung my cheek, and tears formed in my eyes as he apologized.

  
_I am so sorry love. I don’t know what came over me._ He seemingly spat at me. All because I wanted to spend an afternoon alone with my scrapbooks. It has only gotten worse. These days resort to hiding behind the bottle. Dyeing my hair so nobody notices the grey highlights making their home in my vibrant pink strands. These days I felt so alone, I worried I was losing what was most important to me, my smile.

  
Again I felt the stinging of smacks against my cheek, this time it was different. This time I wanted to get away. I felt the blood trickle down my face as his closed hand connected with my nose. Who knows the cause. Maybe he didn’t like the way I cooked dinner tonight., maybe he was just upset after a long day in the village. Tonight, after he fell asleep, I was getting away. Going into the wilderness to cry, to scream shamelessly over my fears and my worries. I was unconcerned that I would be found. The only troll who lives that far out of our little compound was Branch, a troll of grey coloring who was obsessed with our protection, or was it our demise? I don’t remember. The last time I saw him was before I started seeing Creek. I have to admit, Branch intrigued me. He was a challenge, and a welcomed breath of fresh air to me. He wasn’t a “yes” troll. As princess to the trolls, I saw a lot of “yes” trolls but Branch was different, and I could use some different.  
Creek was finally asleep.

After hours of lying in bed, listening to his incoherent mumbles about his life and my incompetence, he finally laid down. That’s when I made my move. Not bothering to put on a jacket to fight the chill of the fall air, I sneaked my way out of the front door and took off into the wildness. I wandered for hours, afraid to stop, afraid to make too many sounds. With no specific route in mind, I found myself in a dense area of the forest, the moonlight barely making its way through the trees to light my way.

  
Having a hard time seeing my surroundings caused me to trip. My now raw ankle stung, as blood made its way to the surface of my skin. A too familiar sensation. My body trembled with anger, mostly at myself for letting it get this far, and the tears bubbled. Gasping for air between sobs, I let go.


	2. Chapter 2: Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch sees Poppy. Poppy doesn't see Branch. He sets out to find what's wrong with our princess.

It was a quiet night, a peaceful one. My head held high as I left my bunker for a final perimeter check before bed. As I bent down to check one of the many traps I have set, a noise caught my sensitive ears. Coming fast, I bent down and prepared myself for confrontation. A streak of pink caught my eye as she ran past.  
“Poppy?” I breathed, surprise bringing me to a halt as I yelled after her, “POPPY!”  
Without a glance in my direction, she continued running. Bells in my head warned of something wrong. I followed her, choosing to watch from a distance. She stumbled, her foot catching a root sticking up from the moist dirt. She fell, I watched. My breath catching in my throat as she hit the ground. Her hair shadowing her face, as she lay on the ground. The world seemed to hold its breath with me, as the breeze stopped long enough for me to notice her shoulders moving. Poppy was…..crying? I creeped closer, hoping to catch a glimpse of her leg.  
“POOOOPYYY!” a voice called, carried by a breeze. Creek.  
Her head snapped up quickly. Was that fear in her eyes? Reaching down to her ankle, she winced and stood. With a quick look over her shoulder, she ran, to my surprise, away from the voice and further into the dense nothingness ahead of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Okay, sorry for a short chapter but more is in the works, I promise!  
> Don't be afraid to comment and let me know what you're thinking so far? It will be appreciated!  
> See you soon nuggets!


	3. Chapter 3: Branch

As Poppy disappeared from view, Creek enterered. Mumbling about nothing in particular, not that I was listening anyway. I was way too distracted by the continuous images of Poppy crying flashing throughout my head. I stood in place, not making any sudden moves to go after Poppy until I knew Creek was gone. Not a few seconds after he entered, I smirked, a plan forming in my head, _Get rid of Creek before Poppy does something to harm herself._ A devious grin played on my lips as I formulated a plan of attack. From the shadows I stirred, making myself known to Creek. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my skull. With my back to him, and my focus on the ground, I pretended to have been here the whole time, which in retrospect I had been. Picking up sticks, I piled them into my hands, and turned to find myself face to face with the most self-centered Troll I ever met.

"Branch" He spit at me.

"Creek" I spit back.

For a few moments we stood, glaring.

"How long have you been here, mate?" He made himself seem innocent, and caring. Ugh! I just wanted to tear his freaking eyes out!

"What does it matter to you, mate?" I squinted my eyes at him, doing my best to make it clear that I did NOT appreciate his intrusion on my day. "It doesn’t. I just wanted to make sure your life was still dull and grey.” With an egotistical grin, He spun on his heel and headed back toward Troll village. Once he was out of sight, Branch sprinted in the direction Poppy took. Worst case scenarios clouded his thoughts. _What if she hurt herself so badly that it attracted predators? What if birds were pecking her with their pointed beaks right now? Stop thinking like that! She's probably found some critters to sing too and she's fine._ With those disastrous thoughts in mind, he quickened his pace, praying he reach her in time.


	4. Chapter 4: Poppy

I ran, not bothering to check if Creek was behind me, fear ushering me further into the dark unknown. Tears stuck to my cheeks as the world passed by in a blur. Reaching the largest tree in sight, I crouched and released my hair. Using it to camouflage into my surroundings. I held my breath. Seemingly forever as I waited.

There.   
Footsteps.   
He was coming.   
He found me.   
My heart followed the steps. Filling my soul with shadows. 

"Poppy?" He whipered. My heart dropping as he came into view. Wait! Branch? I gasped, causing his ears to twitch in my direction. I unfurled my hair from my body, slowly, searching for Creek.

Branch spoke softly, "Creek went home." 

I paused, "How did you...?" My voice failing.

"I saw you." He shrugged, "can we get out of the cold now? I'm not getting sick because of you."

I followed close behind, slightly crouched and on extra high alert. The very last thing I need Creek to see is me with Branch. I took a moment to watch him. His movements careful, yet powerful. He seemed to know where he was going and exactly how to get there. A nice change from Creek as we walked briskly and silently. With my head low, and my thoughts elsewhere, I barely noticed the hairs on the back of my neck stand with a sudden electricity. I should have noticed before he screamed.

"POPPY LOOK OUT!"

A shocking sensation made its way down my spine. Then darkness clouded my vision as Creek's voice whispered, "You can't run from me, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi nuggets!  
> Hope you enjoyed this story so far. This is my very first fanfiction so don't be afraid to comment and I will be posting more as quickly as I can!  
> See you later nuggets!


End file.
